powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zodiac Empowerment
The power to draw power from zodiac signs. Also Called *Zodiac Ability/Affinity/Control/Power Capability The user is able to have the power of their zodiac sign. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. A user may draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Western Astrology *'Capricorn': Capricorn allows Caprine Physiology, Aquatic Adaptation, and Environmental Adaptation. Being an Earth sign, might have Earth Manipulation and Mountain Manipulation. *'Aquarius': Aquarius allows water-based abilities, such as Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and/or Water Mimicry. Being an Air sign, might also have Air Manipulation. *'Pisces': Pisces allows water-borne abilities, such as Aquatic Adaptation, Underwater Breathing, and/or Ichthyic Zoolingualism. Has the abilities Fish Physiology and Water Manipulation. *'Aries': Aries allows strength-based abilities, such as Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Strength, Fire Manipulation, Strength Manipulation and/or Caprine Physiology. *'Taurus': Taurus allows endurance or power-based abilities, such as rampant charge, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Stamina, and/or Bovine Physiology. Can have Earth Manipulation. *'Gemini': Gemini allows Replication, such as Yin & Yang Manipulation. Can use Air Manipulation and Air Mimicry. *'Cancer': Cancer allows grip-based abilities, such as Pincer Grip or the ability Constriction. Also includes Crustacean Physiology, Water Manipulation, Aquatic Respiration, and Lunar Empowerment. *'Leo': Leo allows wild-based abilities, such as a Feral Mind, Natural Weaponry, Superhuman Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, or Animal Manipulation. Also includes Fire Manipulation and Solar Empowerment. *'Virgo': Virgo allows purity-based abilities, such as Purification, Healing, or Enhanced Regeneration. Also might have Holy Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation. *'Libra': Libra allows balance-based abilities, such as Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Intelligence, Equality or meditation. Also Air Manipulation. Meditation may even evolve into Unity. *'Scorpio': Scorpio allows Water Manipulation and poison-based abilities, such as Poison Generation, Insect Communication, or Scorpion Physiology. *'Sagittarius': Sagittarius allows Enhanced Marksmanship capabilities, such as superhuman accuracy, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Tracking or Enhanced Hunting skill. Can use Blue Fire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation. Chinese Zodiac (Talismans) From the twelve talismans of Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *'Dragon:' the power of Combustion Inducement *'Snake:' the power of Invisibility *'Horse:' the power of Healing *'Monkey:' the power of Animal Transformation *'Sheep:' the power of Astral Projection *'Rooster:' the power of Levitation *'Tiger:' the power of Yin & Yang Manipulation *'Rat:' bring motion to the motionless: Animation *'Ox:' the power of Super Strength *'Pig:' the power of Heat Vision/Thermal Vison *'Dog:' the power of Immortality *'Rabbit:' the power of Super Speed Celtic Zodiac Celtic zodiac divided into 13 sings with corresponding tree, animal and Celtic Deity. *'Birch/Deer': Cervid Physiology, Sun, Lugh *'Rowan/Cat': Feline Physiology, Uranus, Brigid *'Ash/Snake': Snake Physiology, Neptune, Gwydion *'Alder/Fox': Canine Physiology, Mars, Bran *'Willow/Bull': Bovine Physiology, Moon, Ceridwen *'Hawthorn/Seahorse': Fish Physiology, Vulcan, Olwen *'Oak/Wren': Avian Physiology, Jupiter, Dagda *'Holly/Horse': Horse Physiology, Earth, Govannon *'Hazel/Salmon': Fish Physiology, Mercury, Manannán mac Lir *'Vine/Swan': Avian Physiology, Venus, Tuatha De Danaan *'Ivy/Butterfly': Insect Physiology, Moon *'Reed/Wolf': Canine Physiology, Pluto, Pwyll *'Elder/Hawk': Avian Physiology, Saturn, Cailleach Associations *Animal Imitation *Astrological Physiology *Constellation Empowerment *Zodiac Physiology Limitations *Most are limited to either the Western or Eastern zodiac. *May be involuntary, at times. *Size an issue. *Takes time to control. *Some may be limited on their own zodiac sign. Known Users *Sohma Family (Fruit Basket); via shape shifting into their zodiac animal *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Users of the Twelve Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Monsters (Monster galaxy) *Beyblades (Beyblade Metal Fusion) *Zodiac Celestial Spirit (Fairy Tail) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail); via Star Dress *Gold Saints (Saint Seiya) *Guardians of the Temples (Legend of the Dragon) *Devas (Digimon) *Eto Rangers (Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger) *Horoscopes (Kamen Rider Fourze) Galley Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa as the tiger of the Zodiac Kyo Sohma.jpg|Kyo in his cat from found the Vietnamese zodiac, replacing the Rabbit Ritsu Sohma.jpg|Ritsu as the Monkey of the Zodiac Shigure and Yuki Sohma.jpg|Yuki (rat) and Shigure (dog) in their zodiac forms Ayamesnake.jpg|Ayame as the Snake of the Zodiac KaguraBoar.jpg|Kagura as the boar/pig. Momiji Sohma.jpg|Momiji as the rabbit. images (4).jpg|Hatsuharu as the ox. Hatori Sohma.jpg|Hatori as the dragon/seahorse. For it is explained that in mythology, all dragons start out as seahorses, and only some gain the opportunity to ascend to dragon-hood. Isuzu Sohma.jpg|Isuzu/Rin as the horse. 2283846479_43698f11c0.jpg|Hiro as the sheep. Star Dress.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) can transfer Celestial Powers to herself and gained a new dress based on each Zodiac Spirit. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Rare power